Primevil
Primevil '('Yggdrasil Core in Untold) is the true final boss of the first game and its remake. He is found in the B30F (The sentinel of eternity), the lowest floor of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, and is the hardest boss in the game; he may also be the hardest boss in the entire series. This abomination is the sentient Yggdrasil Tree's core, the last stand of the labyrinth. It has many forms of attacks, having control over the three elements to cast devastating, lost spells, or using its long tentacles to rip apart unlucky explorers. Should one survive those forms of attacks, it can devastate its enemies in other ways too, using hallucinating pollen to destroy the mind, or using its powerful magic to rot its victims alive, leaving nothing behind. History In Etrian Odyssey, very little has been revealed about Primevil. The only known fact, revealed by the Bestiary Entry (or Monstrous Codex), was that Primevil is the core of the Yggdrasil Tree. The remake of the first game, Etrian Odyssey Untold, had a Story Mode that provided backstory to it. Renamed as the Yggdrasil Core, Primevil is confirmed to be the main part of one of the seven mighty trees, created during the Yggdrasil Project; a project which scientists had tried to create something meant to purify the world, absorbing all the pollution so that mankind could live properly again. The trees managed to succeed in their original task; however, due to the enormous amount of pollution absorbed by it, their cores would eventually mutate and become unstoppable monsters. They had hypothesized this, and thus Frederica Irving offered to be shut inside a capsule that would awaken her exactly one-thousand years later. This would eventually lead to the Highlander's task of defeating the Yggdrasil Core and saving the world; mainly the town of Etria. Appearances Etrian Odyssey Primevil is the final boss of Etrian Odyssey. Not much has been revealed about it; in fact, the only known detail is that Primevil is the core of the great Yggdrasil Tree. Before you can fight it, however, you must have killed the Wyrm once; the beast has a seal on the door that leads you closer to Primevil, which can be unlocked once you defeat it. Although unnecessary, it is recommended that you also defeat the Dragon and the Drake, as one has sealed a door leading to a healing fountain and the other has sealed a warp area, which would allow you to travel freely from the Stratum entrance to B30F. Once you step through the Wyrm's unlocked door, you will have to face weaker clones of the three elemental dragons; Drakoid, Dragoid and Wyrmoid in the aforementioned order. You cannot head back, however, once you enter, with the exception of using a Warp Wire. You may finally battle Primevil after defeating the three clones. Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl Yggdrasil Core is the final boss of Etrian Odyssey Untold. Unlike the first game, it has been given a backstory. It is the main antagonist and final boss of the story mode, and a optional final boss of the classic mode. The version fought in the story mode is way weaker than the original core, due to a powerful composite used by the party to weaken it. In order to fight the core at its full strenght, you need to reach the labyrinth depths after finishing the game. When the party finaly reaches the creature's lair, using the final geomagnetic pole, Simon uses a poison, given them by Visil on Yggdrasil Core, in order to greatly weaken the it. Eventualy, they manage to defeat it, however, not long after that, the monster rises again, with its full power back. Kupala comes to the scene, revealing that her folk's original porpouse was to help in destroying the core, and sacrifices herself, giving the Highlander's spear tremendous power, enough to defeat the beast. After a fierce battle, he and the rest of the party suceed in defeating the mighty creature, bringing an end to it's terror. Attacks Etrian Odyssey *'Necrosis': Instant death attack on the whole party, high chance. High chances of a instant Game Over without death resistant equipment. *'Explode: '''Extremely heavy, fire based damage. *'Frigid: Extremely heavy, ice based damage. *'Storm: '''Extremely heavy, thunder based damage. *'HP Up: Strangely, this attack does nothing, skipping a turn. *'Entangle: '''Binds all body parts of the whole party. Extremely dangerous if your buffs are about to vanish, rendering you defenseless against the boss powerful attacks. *'Pollen: Inflicts random status ailments to the whole party. *'Smash: '''Deals heavy crush based damage to the whole party *'Slash: 'Deals very heavy, slash based damage to one target. 3-4 hits. Very powerful, may kill even with defense bufffs. *'Rush: Deals heavy, pierce based damage to random targets. 5-6 hits. *'Resolve: Remove the buffs of the whole party. *'Segment: *'Membrane:' *'Melee:' *'Wall:' Etrian Odyssey Untold *Land Slash: Heavy smash damage to the whole party. *Activate: Used when low hp. Improves the boss status attacks, increasing the chance they will work. This works for Pollen and Necrosis. *Armageddon: *Necrosis: Instant death to the whole party. This attack has a very low chance of working, until Activate is used. Afterwards, it becomes extremily deadly, and may cause a instant game over if your characters dont have death resistant equipment. Trivia *Although Primevil has no backstory in Etrian Odyssey, it was given one which its remake, Etrian Odyssey Untold's plot, revolved around. If you compare Yggdrasil Core's (Primevil renamed in the remake) backstory with Etrian Odyssey IV's final boss, the Heavenbringer, both histories are in a way very similar. **This fact gives a possible hint that both EO1/EOU and EO4 takes place in the same universe. Basically, it is possible that just as Primevil/Yggdrasil Core is one of the trees' core mutations, Heavenbringer may be another core mutation from the Yggdrasil tree as well. *Primevil's battle theme in Untold, The Battlefield that Never Sleeps, is a remix of a song with the same name, found in a Etrian Odyssey, but was never used for unknown reasons. The FM version of the song is the same as the original. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters